


Proud of his Family

by PrincesaPetalito



Category: El Ristorantino de Arnoldo (TV), Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Heavily Pregnant, Multi, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, piss drinking, pregnant kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: Arnoldo and Natalio are an Italian,married couple in their 40s (with mustaches and everything) who recently adopted two lovely young girls as their daughters.An outgoing 8-year-old named Fiore and a shy 10-year-old named Francis.The couple had wicked,nasty plans for the both of them.
Relationships: Arnoldo/Fiore, Arnoldo/Francis (Junior Express), Arnoldo/Natalio, Francis & Fiore, Natalio/Fiore, Natalio/Francis, Topa/Francis
Kudos: 37





	Proud of his Family

**Author's Note:**

> Before actually writing something serious for the new show, let's get some mindless smut out of the way first, shall we?
> 
> As the tags suggest, this is utterly sick and dumb,disgusting,downright unrealistic and incredibly self-indulgent,it's a work of FICTION after all.
> 
> Oh how I wish I could be Arnoldo's teenaged niece whom gets impregnated by him against my will on a distant Island.... *sigh*

Natalio pushed the little girl's pale purple panties to the side,slowly inserting a long yet thin,lubricated finger for the very first time into the extremely tight,tiny,hairless and Irresistible pussy of his youngest,newly adopted daughter,Fiore (or as his husband Arnoldo likes to call her,"Petalito").

And it felt fucking _fantastic_.

Natalio had felt a large weight lifting from his bed when Arnoldo stood up and left without a word,Natalio knew his longtime partner had gone on a 'quest' to satisfy himself with one of their "newly acquired" daughters.

The taller of the two saw the Italian Chef silently sneaking into Francis' (their eldest) bedroom,the talented luthier smirked to himself and turned the other way,intending to get his own filthy hands on Fiore then.

The small girl he is currently fingering with an ever increasing pace,getting her properly wet,moaned uncomfortably in her sleep,her eyelids shutting tighter,her baby pink stockings-covered,slender legs getting slightly agitated,Natalio bit his bottom lip,keeping her hips in place as he took the one finger out,coating now two long ones in vanilla scented lubricant and inserting them back inside her tiny,underdevelopped cavern without too much ceremony.

She whined louder and it only made the tall-haired man's pants grow tighter around his immense,10-inch cock,he couldn't wait to get all of it inside this adorable little 8-year-old,he misses the sensation like the desert misses the rain.

Petalito cried louder as Natalio's moves got more frantic,his breathing ragged,the older,slim,mustached brunet was absolutely sure she was getting naturally wet for the first time in her short life and it was a thrilling sight to see his baby daughter squirming painfully in place while pre cum already stained the front of his loose,plaid pjs,the massive erection visible through them looking downright obscene.

Natalio and Arnoldo Fazzarino-Bertolazzi (40 and 45 respectively) had adopted two little girls who were already biological sisters and didn't want to be set apart: Francis (10) and Fiore (8),they were innocent and naive yet smart and mischievous, they were just too happy to finally have a family who wanted them after waiting for so long.

Both girls are small and skinny for their age,have thick,curly hair except Fiore's is longer and she's a blonde while Francis' is much shorter and her hair is jet black.

Natalio thought of the day him and Arnoldo brought their new baby girls home, roughly a week ago as he pulled down his pants in a swift motion,his monster cock springing free,bushy crotch on full display,bathed by the moonlight from the window.

A beautiful thing was about to happen.

Natalio groaned blissfully,eager brown eyes rolling back,one hand firmly on his big meat,the other secured on the little kid's slim waist as he somewhat struggled just to get his massive,moist,mushroom shaped head inside her little cunt.

Fiore shrieked loudly and something similar to an echo could be heard from the other room,Natalio chuckled to himself as he set both his big,long hands around his prepubescent daughter's hips,pulling himself in all the way,fitting or not,she only screamed and cried louder and again the sound 'echoed' as blood dripped freely down her thin thighs.

Natalio grinned triumphantly,starting a brutal pace inside his new baby daughter as the screaming continued from both rooms.

It wasn't hard to tell Arnoldo was having as much fun or even more than him with his own prized possession.

They intended to get both of their new baby girls pregnant by tonight.

* * *

Arnoldo was.......lust-struck by his little Francis the moment the overweight Grand Chef laid his pervy,greedy eyes on her.

He had grinded on her and felt up her frail,lean body any chance he could,the delicious little sounds she would make were amazing as the large, Italian Chef would mercilessly hump his apron-only covered,thick,fat,8-inch cock against her small,bony backside as she tried to wash dishes or reluctantly helped him cook in the kitchen.

Two days in and he already had her bending over the kitchen Island and humping her lithe frame for all to see until he came all over her clothes,then he did the same for his curious Petalito who had watched the whole thing thinking she hadn't been caught.

He wanted both of his little babies' clothes to only smell like him and Natalio's spunk from here on.

Arnoldo thought back to those times he first molested his newly-adopted daughters as he sunk tongue deep into Francis' tight,wet,tiny snatch,if her dirty moans were any indication,she was thoroughly enjoying it,she even giggled when his mustache tickled her reddened,sensitive flesh.

He could stay down there forever,he couldn't get enough of her sweet,sweet juices,barely a hair on her crotch yet,still Arnoldo slowly stood up,lining his giant,girthy cock with his baby daughter's pussy,he was a man on a mission.

The renowned Chef secured his large,meaty hands on Francis' pale,slim legs,pulling them spread wide in the air as he rammed his monstruous member all at once inside his 10-year-old daughter's tiny cunt,the little girl woke up screaming at the top of her lungs,thin legs flailing in the air but Arnoldo was strong enough to stop them as he leaned all his weight forward,smirking at her as he went for a merciless pace while he could hear the agonized screams of both his Francis and his Petalito in the other room with Natalio.

Gorgeously synchronized like angels.

While getting their precious little wings cut out. 

* * *

Some time later,Francis is 11,looking heavily pregnant and pretty much overdue at only 7 months,her small,frail body is all belly by now,she's almost always hunching forward as she walks because of it....and her big tits that were practically non-existent when she was first adopted were now constantly red,aching and swollen,round c-cups.

She wore a light,blue,flowery sundress with a large cleavage that revealed even a bit of her hard,pink nipples and red thigh-high socks as her Daddies liked it,no panties underneath as she served the table during dinner,aside from Natalio and Petalito, they had guests tonight: Capitán Topa and his close sister Pato.

When she finished serving everyone,intending to go to her own seat and eat,Arnoldo had very different plans for his pregnant little baby girl.

The overweight Chef motioned for Francis to come over,patting his fat lap,enormous bulge already very visible through his pants as the others started to eat,Francis bit the inside of her cheek and sighed wearily,her back hurt so much,her entire body did in fact,yet her Daddies kept on humping her like dogs any chance they could,she already felt bad for her baby sister Fiore,who was only 4 months pregnant at the moment,if she's complaining now,she hasn't seen the worst of it yet.

The raven-haired girl instantly felt Arnoldo's thick,girthy meat against her ass as she rather unenthusiastically sat on his lap at the dinner table,starting to move slowly against it,she knew the drill.

She just wasn't sure how they were going to pull this off with guests around,on her Italian Dad's left was Topa,then Natalio right beside him,on the other side of the table were Pato,Petalito and....Francis' empty seat.

Arnoldo set both his large hands on her now wide hips,making her bounce faster and harder on his hard,thick prick as the others didn't seem to pay them any mind for now.

Francis was only hoping for a regular family dinner for once.

Arnoldo's large,grabby hands wandered higher,forcefully cupping his heavily pregnant,baby daughter's aching tits through her flimsy dress,pinching and twisting her prominent,extra sensitive nipples painfully,putting one of them in his mouth and biting hard,making her utter a loud,involuntary scream that made everyone look at her tear-stained face for one second,then go back to their meal.

Well, _BY NOW_ Fiore's meal was Natalio's 10-inch cock as she knelt under the table and took the plaid-clad luthier's hairy balls deep while he gripped her blonde curls with all his might.

Arnoldo stood up,shoving his Francis face down over the table,her massively round,bulging belly smashing against the hard surface,Topa looked on with interest at his gravid niece as Pato stood up to give some attention to Natalio's dick,right alongside Fiore.

Despite Francis' deep discomfort,her pussy was dripping,flowing like a river down her belly then the table as now both Arnoldo and Topa shot hungry eyes at her as they beat their giant meats.

Arnoldo thrusted mercilessly into his heavily pregnant,11-year-old daughter's still impossibly tight cunt,ramming in at a vicious pace,he swears he can reach the baby inside and fuck her own underdevelopped pussy too.

Francis didn't have much time to scream even more though as Topa caught her by her thick,dark,curly hair and shoved his girthy cock down her throat in one swift motion as Pato rode Natalio's huge dick while Fiore sucked fervently on her aunt's ginormous tits on the other side of the table.

The harder Arnoldo fucked Francis from behind,the further down her throat Topa's massive member went until the prideful Chef told his brother to lay on the table, the Captain wasn't sure what the overweight,brunet,mustached man intended but he went along with it, laying half naked on the fancy dinner table.

Then Arnoldo told Francis to sit on Topa's dick,get her sweet uncle nice and lodged inside her ever aching,overstreched cavern,now Francis was sure his uncle's cock have reached her baby inside from how deep he was able to get in this position.

Her impressionable,olive eyes opened comically wide though when she noticed Arnoldo lining himself with her cunt as well, even the others stopped what they were doing to see what would come of that.

Arnoldo "affectionately" rubbed his little daughter's massive,bulging belly with adoring eyes,the 'delicate' touch didn't last too long however as he used her belly as impulse to slam himself right back inside her snatch,now sharing space with his brother's equally girthy,monster cock.

All of them moaning loudly in sync as the older of the three kept on moving relentlessly with abandon,both giant dicks hitting the baby inside,occasionally reaching her developping pussy until both of them shoot loads afrer loads of hot cum into Francis pretty much at the same time,Arnoldo's come managing to spill all over his unborn baby daughter inside.

Natalio also stood up and came inside Francis' mouth as her Uncle and Italian Dad's spunk spilled by the sides of her pussy.

Then the talented luthier hammered his lenghty cock deep into Francis' throat, sighing contentedly as he let his hot piss flow through the tight channel,making sure his very young,pregnant daughter doesn't waste a single drop.

Arnoldo smirked knowingly as she gagged on his husband's cock,pulling out from his baby girl's gaping,wet cunt and getting in line as next to piss down his little baby's throat as well.Fiore hungrily licking all over the mixture of juices from her older sister's overstretched,extra sensitive pussy as they did so.

That was the hottest shit any of them had ever seen or experienced.

They were definitely looking forward to more family gatherings like this in the future.

* * *

Captain Topa groaned loudly as he came hard and deep inside his 6-months pregnant,9-year-old,blonde niece as Francis gave birth to her first daughter two rooms over.

He wished so bad to be the next to get his eldest niece pregnant right after her birth.

* * *

The baby was slowly but surely slipping down the birth canal as Arnoldo pumped restlessly inside Francis' cunt,thus bumping the massive head of his girthy cock against the baby's own head every single time until he came in hot spurts all over her tiny face and mouth,Francis passing out in the process from so much pain.

Arnoldo grinned warmly at the sight,pulling his crying,cum-stained newborn daughter the rest of the way,he was so proud of himself and their ever growing family,he couldn't wait to expand it more.


End file.
